Shawn Dynasty
Shawn Anthony Johnson known as '''Shawn Dynasty is a CAW Pro Wrestler who is currently in NAW, WCW and he worked in CCL to try and get a contract in CCL.' New Age Wrestling Dynasty won a 16 Person Tournament to win a NAW Contract. (The tournament was four Fatal 4 Ways and the finals was also a Fatal 4 Way). Because he won he would get a shot at the NAW Hardcore Championship. He would win it but shortly lose it in his first ever defense. Shawn Dynasty however along with rest of NAW Roster were released after NAW died. Dynasty and Biff Andreas would start teaming and had multiple shots at the New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championships before finally winning it at New-WWE No Way Out. This all happened due to NAW and New-WWE having a link where members of each others rosters can show on either show. He would also win the New-WWE US Title from Javori on Superstars but dropped it to Javori on his first defense. He would go on to lose his tag titles and then betraying Andreas on a episode of New-WWE Superstars. Shawn after attacking Biff has gone on his own looking for more singles gold. He won the NAW Hardcore Championship on a 2nd occasion in a 8 man Royal Rumble on the 12-29-09 Webmatch. Shawn Dynasty went on DCWL to win the DCWL Hardcore title but would lose it on his first title defense to Eminem. Shawn Dynasty on NAW has been attacked by Spriter multiple times. Shawn Dynasty would beat Spriter in NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010. Shawn Dynasty also won the NAW Hardcore title again to lose it secounds later to Jim Ross and had a shot at winning NAW World title only to be destroyed by Chris Johansen. It is unknown what Shawn Dynasty's future goals for NAW are.NAW died thus Shawn Dynasty was released. At CAW Clusterfuck 3 Battle Royal 1 Shawn Dynasty went in at Number 14 and lasted 12 minutes and 48 secounds before being eliminated by Lemarcus Carter. Shawn Dynasty competed in a 4 man battle royal for the FNW Title. Shawn won the title by Dynasty Driving the FNW Champ at the time Matt Eichorn. Shawn Dynasty would defend this title against XtremeTony and Bret Michaels in a Hardcore Triple Threat. Shawn would retain by TKO on Bret Michaels. Shawn Dynasty would defend his title again fighting Giga Jemima, Bret Michaels and Corey Bayne in a 4 way battle royal where again he would retain. Shawn would lose his title to Biff Andreas.NAW would come back and Shawn Dynasty would surprisingly beat Bret Michaels on a NAW Webmatch and on NAW Mayhem 18 Shawn would beat Steven Raden,Oshujax,Andrew Liana in 4 man battle royal for The NAW TV Title.Shawn would lose his title to the Crippler who was then attacked by TX3 and Shawn Dynasty. World CAW Wrestling Shawn Dynasty had been rumored to be under contract with WCW and at The Great American Bash Shawn Dynasty came and attacked Lemarcus Carter who had won the World Heavyweight title and said "Lemarcus Carter your Dynasty is over."Shawn left a message by having Lemarcus title around his waist.On episode 15 of The Main Event Lemarcus came out and showed a video showing Shawn giving flowers to Lemarcus Carter 's gf Lady Meow. Shawn would defeat CM Punk on his 1st match in WCW on that show .Lemarcus would attack Shawn after his match. On WCW Main Event 16 Lady Meow would tell Lemarcus that she has been going out with Shawn for 6 weeks and that she slept with him. Lady Meow said She can't pick who she loves more which causes Shawn Dynasty to be laid out in the back most likely from Lemarcus.Now at the Cival War it will be Lemarcus defending his looks and World heavyweight title in a 1st blood match against Shawn Dynasty.Shawn would lose but on Starrcade Shawn would win the MITB Briefcase in a MITB Ladder Match.Shawn would lose his briefcase to Rick Acid because of a plan Lemarcus and Rick Acid had set the show before in which Shawn would be attacked by Lemarcus.Shawn and Lemarcus found only one match that they could settle their differances and that was in a Hell in a Cell match which Shawn would yet again lose to Lemarcus. CCL CAW Search Shawn Dynasty was annouced as 1 of the 8 people who will be fighting for a chance to win a CCL contract.Shawn Dynasty would compete in a fatal 4 way on CCL Revolution #1 Shawn would lose on this night.Shawn Dynasty would fight at Supernova countdown in a 4 way match that he was voted into along with 3 other CAWs. Shawn again though would lose this after Vector Haze hit him with a chair.Shawn would be eliminated from CCL CAW Search on CCL Revolution #6.Shawn would cut a promo on the same show saying he would be back. Off Contract Appearances It's Walleh Time at IWT Xtra 8]]Shawn Dynasty first Appeared on a the first IWT Xtra 1 being part of a Royal Rumble to determine the first IWT Legends Champion. He was quickly eliminated by Chris Benoit within the early goings of the match. On IWT Xtra 2 however he managed to hit the Dynasty Driver on Matt Hardy to be crowned IWT Legends Champion. Perry Saturn was also involved as this was a Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat Match. He would lose a Loser Dies match against Sean Heritage and Steven Spriter and then be beaten down by CYBERDOMAINIAN.Shawn lived through this which surprised many and finally returned as '''Black Shawn Dynasty'. Championship & Accomplishments *'It's Walleh Time' **1x IWT Legends Champion *'New Age Wrestling' **9x NAW Hardcore Champion **1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Champion (w/Ryan Rex) (First) **1x NAW Television Championship *'New-WWE' **1x WWE Tag Team Champion (w/ Biff Andreas) **1x World Tag Team Champion (w/ Biff Andreas) **1x New-WWE United States Champion *Derek's Championship Wrestling League **1x DCWL Hardcore Champion *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **1x FNW World Champion Finishers *Dynasty Destroyer down Pedigree *Dynasty Driver Piledriver *Dynasty Killer to Spinning Neckbreaker pin *With Biff Andreas *'''Lover's Quarrel '(Biff Andreas) / 'Dynasty Destroyer '(Shawn Dynasty) Combination '' *''Top Rope Hurricanrana (Biff Andreas) / Powerbomb (Shawn Dynasty) Combination '' *''Double Side Slam Backbreaker '' Theme Songs: * "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal (CAWllision Theme) * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (New-WWE Theme,CCL & WCW theme) * "Whispers In The Dark Instrumental" (old NAW Theme) * "the Whole F'n Show" by Burb!!! (IWT theme) * "Motions of Dynasty" (Current Face Theme) * Avenged Sevenfold- Critical Accaim (Current Heel Theme) Category:Triva Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:NAW